


June 4, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos wrapped his arms around the injured Supergirl, he smiled.





	June 4, 2003

I never created DC.

After Amos wrapped his arms around the injured Supergirl, he smiled and was willing to suffer with her.

THE END


End file.
